Recently, demands for high-resolution and high-quality images have increased in various fields of applications. As images have higher resolution and higher quality, the amount of information on the images also increases.
Accordingly, if video data is transmitted media such as existing wired and wireless broadband lines, or is stored using conventional storage media, the costs of transmitting and storing data also rise.
High-efficiency video compression techniques may be employed in order to effectively transmit, store, and reproduce information in videos with high resolution and high quality.
In order to improve video compression efficiency, inter prediction and intra prediction can be used. In inter prediction, pixel values within a current picture are predicted by referring to information on another picture. In intra prediction, pixel values within a current picture are predicted using connections between pixels within the same picture.
A processing unit of a predicted picture, for example, a block, may be subjected to various methods so as to render the picture identical to the original picture. Accordingly, a decoding apparatus may decode the picture more exactly to be identical to the original picture, and an encoding apparatus may encode the picture to be reconstructed more exactly.